Charred Faces
by TheQuestedTheory
Summary: A drop of blood from the blade. A broken mirror. A shattered arm, that's not his. And a constant worry.


Tom let himself let out a heavy sigh.

The TV's lights shined brightly across his face, as the darkness encased him. Entrapping him. But who would care about him? Tom was the type of person who would let things go quite easily, accompanied with his sigh and his apathetic behavior. By this, who actually knows that he's been feeling this way? His friends had stopped asking if he was okay, and if they did, he would just let the sharp words slip out of his mouth.

"I'm fine," Tom said, voicing his thoughts out loud.

Tom grit his teeth.

That was the thing. He wasn't.

He wasn't fine.

And he wished he had the guts to say that. Tom stared silently at the TV. Why doesn't he do something? Why doesn't he do anything about it? Tom let out another exhausted sigh, as he turned his head towards the bathroom.

No. Don't do it.

He sat up from his slouched position.

NO. THIS ISN'T RIGHT.

He shakily walked towards the bathroom, a heavy feeling in his heart that was accompanied by a pang of guilt. Tom flicked on the bathroom lights.

The guilt of someone he knew not so well, even through the adventures together. He carefully opened the drawer where it layed. He lowered his head, remembering all the times he's used it before. A single silver and clean razor blade. His heart pounded as he lifted the blade up to his right arm.

YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF. STOP.

No matter how many times he's told himself that, it didn't work. Nothing worked. A new voice of his came into his head. One he didn't like at all. As Tom held the blade to his wrist, the voice cupped it's hand over his ear. _Do what you did to Tord. Kill yourself._ And just like that, blood fell from his arm, leaking and dripping off of his fingertips, and Tom smiled, out of the satisfaction from the pain. Of course, all good times come to an end. A frantic knock came from his bathroom door.

"TOM! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Tom sighed, looking at the self made red paint on the ground.

"Coming," Tom said with his monotone voice.

He could practically hear Edd's worry through the door.

"TOM! PLEASE!"

No, no, no. This isn't how it should be. Edd shouldn't have to worry about him. Edd didn't have to. Tom was feeling worthless. He didn't have to be priceless. He didn't want to.

"I'm just trying to hide some alcohol, alright? Give me a moment."

And through that simple sentence, Edd's worry seemed to melt away. He felt like an absolute IDIOT. That was his chance. That was his moment. He could've, and should've told him. Told him about his problems and worries. Edd, being the best friend that anyone could ever ask for, would understand, and try to help. But for some reason… He didn't. He didn't tell Edd of his stupid problems. He didn't tell Edd of his issues. Of his worries. And worst of all. He didn't tell Edd about his depression. Tom sighed, breaking the long held silence in the air. Of course, Edd started to worry again.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright," Edd asked, concern deeply engraved in his voice.

Tom didn't know what to say. Or what to do, for the matter of fact. But despite him not knowing what to do, or when to do it, Tom just said those same familiar words with that sharp tongue of his.

"I'm fine, Edd."

"Tom-"

Tom softened his voice.

"No. Really, Edd. I'm fine."

And at that note, Tom opened the bathroom door. What he saw was Edd with just how he imagined him as. Edd stared at him with fear for his friend plastered all over his face. And with Tom being the Tom that he was, patted Edd on the back with a smile.

"You had me worried there, Tom." He and his friend walked slowly down towards Edd's apartment. Worried? Edd doesn't have to be worried, especially about him.

"Edd!"

Edd held up his hands defensively.

"Hey! All I'm trying to do is to help my friends, okay?" Tom didn't respond, and instead looked straight forward, shoving his balled up hands into his jacket pockets.

"I know."

"We care about you Tom! We really really do! You've been crossing us out of the picture. If you ever need anything, you can just contact me, alright?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Tom! Do you-"

Tom cut Edd off, as he pointed to Edd's apartment door.

"We're here." Edd lowered his head and sighed. As they both stepped inside, Matt looked up worryingly up from the sofa.

"EDD!" Suddenly, Edd bolted over, running faster than the speed of sound. As Edd made his way over, he looked up at Matt with confusion.

"What's the proble-" Suddenly, Edd cut himself off, as he stared at whatever was laying down on the sofa. His eyes widened as he took a step closer.

"T-Tom. Please go to the kitchen." But he didn't. Whatever they were seeing, Tom felt as if he deserved to see it too. "Tom! Back away from the sofa," Matt shouted. But he didn't. As he walked towards the sofa, he saw a familiar face.

Red hoodie.

Devil horns.

And now apparently a half charred face too.

Tord.

Matt stared as Tom's face reddened as he held his hands out in a furious rage, obviously trying to soothe his temptation of jumping on top of Tord and choking him to death.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING-"

Suddenly, Edd held out his finger in front of Tom's lips.

"Shush Tom! He's sleeping!"

Tom rolled his eyes, as his hands turned to fists, his knuckles white, as his fingernails bit his palm. Trying to tame his fury, he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Lame."

Matt chuckled a bit at Tom's words. It was true that Tom used that word quite often. Whether it would be that his favorite team lost, or he was just simply bored, or maybe even in this instance, was trying to wriggle out of a situation, Tom would just say it frantically. Almost as many times as Matt stared into the mirror, and said "looking good," with his fingers pointed at the mirror in a finger gun position.

Edd turned to Matt, as Matt patted Tord's hair.

"How did- I mean- What? But? What did Tord- How did Tord get here?"

Edd said in a stammering harsh whisper.

Matt closed his eyes, trying to recall the moment. He remembered. As Matt walked down the alleyway of the back of the apartment, he saw a familiar face. _Tord_? Matt turned towards the mysterious figure, that was now looming in the very corner of the alley. The figure presented itself, slowly, as it waved back at him, meekly saying, _hi Matt_. Matt ran towards the figure, running faster than the speed of light, yelling _Tord!_ Tord stiffened in Matt's empathetic embrace, but after a few seconds, Tord responded to the hug, by hugging back. As Matt tried to hug tighter, he realized that Tord's arm was fairly… Hard. As Matt tried to lift up the sleeve, Tord passed out, in Matt's arms. Matt rubbed his arm as he told his memory to his friends.

Edd, now holding a newly opened Cola in one hand, looked suspiciously over at unconscious Tord.

"Are you sure it was the right idea to bring _him_ into _my_ apartment?"

Matt held up his hands defensively.

"What was I supposed to do? Bring him to my apartment? My apartment doesn't have a bed! Or a sofa in the matter of fact!"

Edd sighed, smiling a tired smile.

"Alright fine. He'll stay in my apartment."

Matt smiled back at Edd in response.

Suddenly, Tom yelled a hushed whisper, "why?!"

Edd turned to Tom, sipping at the now almost empty Cola bottle in his hand.

"Hmm?"

Tom held his crossed arms firmer, attempting to show his frustration. "That guy- no, that _thing_ almost killed us! He almost killed me, and you, and Matt!"

Edd looked away, sighing.

"Well, he needs a second chance."

Tom stamped his foot against the hardwood floor. It was almost as if steam was coming out of his ears, as he stared down at Tord, with the pure face of rage as his mouth continued to move.

"He doesn't need a second chance! Not with the things he's done to us! And in the matter of fact, the things he did to other people! I wouldn't be surprised if he killed other people-"

"Tom." A voice that was nether Edd's, nor Matt's echoed in the now silent room. All three of the friends looked at the sofa, of which now a face stared wearily back at all three.

"Tord," Edd said, walking slowly towards him, holding his hand out towards Tord's face. Tord moved away from the contact.

"I-I… W-what happened to you?"

Oh great. OH GREAT. Edd now just realized Tord's scars, and now realized the damage that's been done. Matt needed to do something.

"Edd-"

Edd held out a finger, as if to say, shush. Tord sighed, as Edd turned towards back at him, waiting for his reply. Tord shrugged his shoulders, grinning.

"C'mon, old friend. Not even a hallo?"


End file.
